Sunshine
by ihatemarkers
Summary: He could be the hot guy of any movie, bad-ass or romance. And she was just a regular straight-A student. SASUSAKU highschoolfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys! This was born out of the blue. And it also kind of served as a birthday gift to myself. It's my first Highschool fic by the way and I hope you enjoy reading it :) So here it goes:

* * *

**1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She seemed happy. She was trying to be. Because she had always been the pink-haired (and trust her, its natural) girl with a bubbly smile on her face.

He had always been the cool type. The prodigy. And everyone else thought he was dark and mysterious. But most of the time, he was just lonely.

She was basically not part of the cool-kid land. She was the normal nerd, like any school has. Straight A's. Never been to detention.

He was the prince of the cool-kid land, although he never asked for it. In fact, he hates it. Because he always gets the impression that sometimes people just seemed to forget that he's human. But he plays his character well. But at certain times when everything is just too tiring, he hides.

He hides in a secret spot inside the library. Well, not exactly secret but not much kids go inside the library so not much knows about it.

On the second floor, between the shelves of Konoha High Academy's Library is a round, wood coffee table with two chairs. Luckily, every time he goes there no one's there. He once checked the books on the shelves, Engineering and Architecture. Figures.

No one would be interested in this section, except for the males and geeks maybe. And luckily, the population of male student since his first year had always been just forty-five percent of the whole student body population. He had heard it was also the same when his elder brother went to school.

He checked the shelf fifth from the window and from the fourth level of the ledge he took a book he hid well between the electrical engineering books. It was paperback with a black covering, from a little distance, she could read the title of the cover— _Looking for Alaska._

She fought the urge to be amused and internally she debated whether she should butt in to Uchiha Sasuke's happy time.

But because it was also her favorite spot in the whole town, next to her own bedroom, she sure is going to butt in.

"I finished that book last month." She said as she stood behind him sitting on her chair.

Startled, he almost fell on the chair. But because he was Uchiha Sasuke and Uchihas never fall, he didn't. Taken aback, he was quiet and out of wit. Despite being a proclaimed genius, a prodigy, never did he consider this to happen. He considered a lot of worst case scenarios, like finding out that his brother actually had sex on his room— and he did. For which, he almost beat his brother to death, only he didn't. Or more like, he can't.

But this— this was like an epitome of embarrassment.

The awesome Uchiha Sasuke was reading a young adult, angst novel. Imagine the headlines!

But he thought quick and never lost his composure and his poker face, although she had noticed that he was really taken aback.

"Hn." He went back to reading.

She grinned a little, understanding his little dilemma. And went on the seat across him and settled.

"This is a bit cliché, but you're on my seat."

"Hn."

She figured that he won't budge unless she annoys him completely. But she wasn't really sure if she should be really doing this. She knows this guy. He had been her classmate since kindergarten and a bit of a friend as well until third grade. Everything about him seemed mysterious and cool and indifferent. It was like, he was some sort of land mine, a restricted area, a commercial building that was shut down with a sign 'no entry'. He was someone you shouldn't be meddling with but can't help the urge to. And imagining her fangirls, it gave her shivers.

But after busting him with his little secret, she felt like she had the upper hand. So she leaned forward and took a look at what page he's reading.

"Ah, After." She leaned back to her seat and heaved a big sigh. "I hate that part. In fact, I hate all of it. I hate Alaska. I could never imagine someone to be so selfish. How could she _die_? How could she kill herself and leave Pudge like that? Everyone has sufferings. Third world countries are suffering. Some kids don't manage to eat three meals a day and that's their suffering! And Alaska—she was so emo just because she forgot her mother's death anniversary?"

She heard a loud noise and she noticed it was the book that was loudly closed. "Oops." She almost whispered. "I'm sorry, I never meant to spoil. Didn't realize you weren't on that part yet." Sakura said playfully.

He stared. Blankly. "You're still annoying as I remember, Sakura."

"I must say, I am touched you remembered me Sasuke." She smiled wryly. "And I must say I am shocked to find you here. Cool kids don't come here, as far as I remember." She stood up, took a large book from one of the nearest shelves, went back to her current seat as she dropped the book carelessly on the table. "This place is a nerd's haven. And I would really appreciate it if you back off before you start bringing your _kinds_ here." She said in a serious tone.

"I don't really need you to appreciate." He backfired. "I like it here and I'm staying."

Sakura was fumed at the last statement. And Sasuke felt the glare that screamed death through her eyes, but ignored it.

_I hate you_. She thought.

"Then it would be safe to assume that you it doesn't matter to you if the whole school were to know that the oh-so-glory Uchiha Sasuke is hiding inside the nerds' lair reading _Looking for Alaska_— a so screwed up emo novel."

You do not mess with Haruno Sakura, especially when it's something territorial.

"Hn." He opened the book to the page where he last read and said, "Actually, it doesn't."

Her brows furrowed and her eyes focused on him, hoping he would carry on and enlighten her why he is spitting arrogance on her face.

And gladly he did carry on, "Do you actually believe that the whole school would actually believe a nerd? Need I to remind you who's the famous one here? " He smirk his godly smirk which actually made Sakura turn a light shade of red.

"Funny, how in my memory you were just a little boy who always cling to mommy." She smirked dryly. "I forgot the arrogant prick that you turned out to be."

"Hn."

"Ah yes. That's the idea." She smiled like she won the lottery. No, scratch that. She smiled like she won the world. "Your fangirls, or whoever in school, would probably find it funny that someone like _me_ starts a rumor that someone like _you_ is reading some emo-shit of a book inside my den." She paused for a second and prepared herself as if she's awarding a ceremony. She let out a sigh. And despite the poker face, Sasuke felt that this is not good.

"But someone like _me_ has something precious. Remember kindergarten? Where you were dressed as Little Miss Japan? Oh yes, I still do have the photo." And she could swear she saw his eyebrow arched. Subtle, but not subtle enough.

"I mean, starting a rumor— well, that's what exactly a loser would do. But I'm not a total loser, Sasuke. See, I have perfect leverage. The bulletin board is totally the perfect spot." She grinned so evil. And even though Sasuke would never admit it his whole life, he felt something in his stomach at the memory of that horrible photo. Horrible, horrid, ghastly photo.

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit overly melodramatic?" Of course, he would never lose all his composure. Not in front of Haruno Sakura.

She was silenced for a moment. True, she was taking this too seriously. But this is her place, her territory. It's one of the few places where she felt safety. Comfort. Belongingness.

"You were never the kind to be out-of-place. So you really have no idea how much this place means to me."

She never met his gaze. And he couldn't look at her, too. He knew that there was pain in her voice when she said that. It was silent. Not so awkward. Not so comfortable.

"That's not entirely true, actually." Sasuke finally ended the silence. And Sakura raised her head to look at his expression. His obsidian eyes are still not meeting hers. But her emerald ones were focused on him. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Because you're emo. And you don't really have to hide that, your fangirls dig that." She said flatly, shattering the almost-serious moment they almost had.

He just smirked, realizing she broke the tension. "I know. But sometimes it feels better to be alone. And not pretend to be anything. At least that was what I felt a few minutes ago."

"Well, my bad." The pinkhead's voice was a bit higher, obviously pissed a bit. But she realized it doesn't really matter now. Arguing against him won't make much sense anyway. "But… Oh well. It's almost time for Calc anyway." Sakura stood up and returned the book to the shelf. "I suppose it won't hurt. You pay this school as well so maybe you deserve every facility they have, including my haven."

She walked away, not looking back and she could feel his eyes following him. She paused for a moment and said, "But it's still mine Uchiha." Loud enough to make him know it was a warning. Soft enough to let him know he could stay.

For a while.

_Thank you. _He thought.

* * *

**a/n: **I know it's a bit cliche-The nerd and the hot guy. But I'm trying to make something not usual about it. I hope I can xD.

reviews please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

Note: Thank you so much for those who left lovely reviews for the first chapter (and please keep them coming). So, here goes chapter two:

**2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The very next day, she took a quick peek inside the library and noticed that he wasn't there. Well it wasn't like she was searching for him, she just checked if there were any of his kinds inside her den. Gladly there wasn't. No sign of invasion. No almost-brainless idiots running around. Everything was in place— every book in every shelf. She let out a sigh of relief but deep down, somewhere inside of her, wished to see a chicken-haired man somewhere in her territory. She shrugged the whole ridiculous idea off as she snorted to herself.

And she ran as the bell for her next class rang.

She would seem invisible but everyday since kindergarten, she had always been classmates to these people (except on some transferees like Karin, a self proclaimed moderator and president of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club). Some were still her friends. Some she could call acquaintance. And a certain person used to be her best friend.

But things had changed as time went on. She was sickly as a kid. And she missed a lot of days at school. During third grade, she was absent for a month. Fortunately, she had enough attendance to finish third grade then proceed to fourth grade.

When Sakura came back, it was different. His chicken-haired of a best friend rarely walks with her to home because he spent too much time now with that loud and obnoxious blond. Her girl friends sometimes left her out during playtimes. Except for Hinata, maybe. Because Hinata, she was shy. And Sakura, finally realizing what it felt to be left out; she was a comfort to Hinata.

But Sakura doesn't actually blame her friends of what happened. If there was someone to blame, it would be her sickly body that unable her to have fun with her friends. And as time passed by, she realized that she really doesn't need that many friends. As long as she had the ones that she knows she can count on, she was at ease.

Being a nerd was unintentional actually, Sakura was smart and studious. It may not too obvious to anybody who calls her 'nerd' but Sakura has a life. And it's not just about books and studies and science.

There was so much more about this pink haired girl that the world is missing.

Sakura sat down on her usual spot— third row beside the window. She cupped her face with her right palm as she looked outside the window. Hyuuga Hinata, her best friend, is currently not around. Hinata went to Sunagakure for a week since Friday for some family stuff. So Sakura is left alone.

In reality, it was noisy inside the classroom. With Uzumaki Naruto, the self-proclaimed best friend of Uchiha Sasuke, who is always in an argument with Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke's rumored girlfriend. Then Kagura Karin, the president of Uchiha Sasuke's fan club who's trying to calm her members as they ogle the prince. Then there's Inuzuka Kiba who never fails to bring his puppy, Akamaru, daily. At the back settles Akimichi Chouji who is never seen without a bag of potato chip in his life and Nara Shikamaru who couldn't careless about everything that's happening.

It has always been like this ever since their homeroom teacher was Hatake Kakashi, infamous for being the _best_ tardy person ever.

But Sakura, she was in her own world. With her ears locked with headphones, she couldn't care less about anything, too. She was so absorbed with her music and the next song that played on her Ipod kind of reminded her of what happened the day before. She found it rather funny because after years and years of anticipating a moment where she could talk to Sasuke until she gave up hoping, never did she see it coming that it was there in that library.

Her head swung to a certain angle in front of her and for a second she eyed him. As she thought, it was like nothing happened between them yesterday. He was still the same as always, listening to the loud retorts from Naruto while ignoring the ogling sensation of his fans. His hair was still as black as the raven and formed like a chicken-butt. For a guy, he had long lashes and his skin was pale. He was handsome, she must admit.

And suddenly, Sakura realized she's turning out like one of those ogling fans. She puked on her mouth out of disgust of the thought. How could she? Where the hell was dignity?

So she went back to her previous position, a hand on her face and her head facing outside the window.

"Ogling aren't we, bitch?"

Despite having earphones on her ears, she knew someone just poorly tried to have a conversation with her. She knows that voice. A skank. But she chose to ignore it when suddenly her earphones were pulled so harshly.

"Hey!" She looked up and not surprised to see that it was Kagura Karin. "What the hell's your problem?"

"I was talking, bitch. And when I talk, you listen. Stop ogling to my Sasuke-kun."

Karin, like any other bully, really doesn't have a reason to mess someone else. Or maybe she does. But she just enjoys feeling all high and mighty.

For a moment, everyone else went quiet and turned their heads to the starting cat-fight. Even _her_ Sasuke-kun's attention was caught. And Sakura felt like fainting anytime soon. But she won't. She can't. She would never, ever make Karin feel like she won. She would never allow for anyone to think that she's so much more a loser than she already, as what everybody thought, she is. Her left hand that was under her table was balled into a fist. She's really mad now. But she's a smart person. She's so much rational than anybody else inside the room. No, she wouldn't stoop so low and punch Karin in the face. There might be a perfect time for that, but not now.

Gathering all her peace and trying to suppress the madness, she called in a soft voice, "Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto, the blond with sparkling blue eyes answered, "Y-yes, Sakura?"

Sakura just grinned. Everyone's attention was now caught. "Why do you think hairless men don't use shampoo?"

"B-because they have no hair?" Naruto answered with a puzzled looked on his whiskered face.

Sakura shot an amused smile to Naruto. And then she turned her head to Karin. "Then why, pray tell Karin, are you wearing a _bra?_"

Karin turned a dark shade of red. Sakura ginned devilishly. And everyone else was laughing hard.

"Why you—!" SLAP.

A hard slap met Sakura's cheek. _Oh no, she didn't._

"That's one detention for you, Kagura-san." Hatake Kakashi, the man with the silver-colored gravity defying hair spoke so sternly.

Frustrated, Sakura kept her clenched fist under her table. She was burning with anger. And she was so ready to ruin her clean record of detention. Sakura was so frustrated and embarrassed and pissed and— oh how comforting it would feel to experience her fist on Karin's nose-job.

But she didn't crack. Instead she looked her in the eyes with a blank expression, hiding everything that she's feeling at the moment.

"But Sensei! It was that weirdo who started it!" Karin shouted with plea in her voice.

"Kagura-san, I have been standing here five minutes ago and I know what I saw. Now, go back to your seat and be quiet or else I will make that one day detention a week." For someone known to be a little carefree, Kakashi sure knows when to be harsh.

Sakura just stayed quiet for the whole class.

.

.

* * *

.

.

She hated days like these.

She misses Hinata. She just hopes she could find someone today to listen how exactly she feels. Or maybe, some place to scream. Because judging from the fact that no one would probably care what she says, except for Hinata who's currently not around right now, she just might as well find a place to scream her frustrations out.

Everyone else left the class except her and her silver-haired Sensei.

Kakashi was busy fixing the papers and books and other stuffs on his table as Sakura went near to him. She stood a meter far and spoke.

"Thank you for earlier, Sensei." She said as she bowed her head a little.

"Thank you for not punching Kagura-san and sending your free way to detention." He said so simply.

"I know. It would have been worse."

"Yeah, but it would have been awesome and legendary if you did punch her." He laughed. And she joined him.

"Actually, it would have felt good." She grinned. "But then again, thank you Kaka-nii."

"Anytime, Sak." He smiled as he patted her head. "Just don't go around picking fights, especially when I'm not around to salvage the situation."

"Of course."

Little did they know that someone with dark eyes was peeking at the door.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" She dropped the hard-bound book which was five-inches thick so hardly on the round table. And it actually made a loud sound. Good thing there was not much student on the second floor and the librarian was probably having a quick early lunch-break. So no one was to stop Sakura. Not even when she's screaming inside the library.

"I cannot believe that my face and an imbecile's palm just made contact! I am doomed! Oh this is tragedy! Somebody kill me, FAST!"

"I would if you won't stop yelling." She froze. Somebody is out there, not sure which shelf. But she knows its one of the nearest from the table. She stayed quiet. And seconds later she saw the figure walking towards her. He walked like he just woke up.

"You're here again." It wasn't a question. But it needed an answer.

"Yep. I suppose I deserve every facility since I pay this school." Clever Uchiha, to use her own words. Very clever.

"God, I hate my life." She banged her head on the book which was previously dropped on the table.

"I think it was good that you didn't lose your composure earlier. You did fine." He spoke so normally as if he's talking about the weather.

She leveled her head with his and scoffed, "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Not really. I was just saying how commendable your actions were this morning." He flipped a page of his _Looking for Alaska._

"Gee, thanks. Now I'm all better." Sarcastically, she said.

Then there was a long pause. Sakura thought about for a moment how things changed so fast and unpredictable. Yesterday he saw Uchiha Sasuke in the library, specifically speaking, on her favorite place. Then this morning, she almost had a cat-fight with a bitch named Karin. And now, she's with again the _prince_. And what's weirder is that, they are talking like really good friends.

Things are somehow going perfectly on the wrong direction.

"Sasuke, I have a question." she called.

"Hn."

"Are you still going to be here tomorrow? Because I find this— almost-hanging-out-with-you-like-you're-my-friend-kind-of-thing— really weird." She looked at him, but his focus was still on his book. "Don't you have better things to do? Like, I don't know— feel _awesome_ with your _awesome_ friends and go somewhere _awesome_ like what you _awesome_ kids do?"

"No. Nothing in the moment, actually."

"So am I to see you here everyday?"

"Getting excited, aren't we?" He grinned playfully. _So_ _he_ _can actually_ _manage_ _a_ _different_ _expression. _Sakura thought.

"Nope. Actually, I feel like punching you in the face right now."

"That won't do. _Kakashi-sensei_ is not here at the moment to help you."

"No, actually it's better this way. I actually don't care now if I ruin my clean detention record."

"Really, now." He stared at her. She stared at him. Obsidian on emerald. Jade on ebony.

"I have a question." He spoke.

"Free country." She said so boringly.

"So, you're Kakashi's girlfriend."

* * *

NOTES:

I know it wasn't a question. Please do not hate me if I used period on the last statement. It was on purpose. :D

Anyway, was Sakura's retort to Karin too much? Because personally, I found it really hilarious. It was a joke a friend of mine told me. Credits to her although she would never know in this lifetime that I owe her one. xD

Please tell me what you think by hitting the review button. :) Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Notes: **Yes, I would like to point out that Sasuke just had at a peek at the door and jumped to a conclusion since he observed Kakashi and Sakura was a bit close. He didn't hear a word they were saying. **Anywhoo, the reviews had me smiling the whole day yesterday**. (I got caught up reading the Hunger Games trilogy in the past few days which failed me to check up on FF. I love it, by the way.) Anyway, enough about me talking about the trilogy because it would probably take a whole page for me to express my reaction of the books. XD

With no more further ado, I present to you chapter three.

**3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"So you're Kakashi's girlfriend."

It wasn't a question, no. But it was a statement enough to make a person arch an eyebrow. Actually, two eyebrows were arched for Haruno Sakura.

"I thought it was question." She just grinned.

"It was. With a period."

"Charming." Her smile grew wide exposing her teeth. "So what, you're my stalker now?"

"You're not denying it." He said flatly.

"Didn't think you were the paparazzi type."

"I've been searching for leverage."

"Aa, still scared of that picture."

"Now we're even."

She just laughed. And he just stared. And he waited. But she laughed. A little bit longer and little bit harder. And it wasn't to annoy Sasuke because it was the kind of laugh where she was really amused.

"What?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"Uh, well." She laughed a bit then said, "Contrary to what you believe Sasuke, I don't even find my cousin that cute. He's charming, alright. But he can be very annoying at times and he always read that porno of a book."

Cousin? He thought. Oh dear lord.

Just when he thought he finally had the upper hand. Well not that she has to know. But now, she knows that he's still scared of that photo. He just simply ruined his life because he knows Sakura won't let this go.

"Cousin?" He asked as he signaled that he needs enlightenment because he never heard this. He heard a lot of rumors and stories, but not this one. Not that he gossips or anything. Uchihas don't gossip. They just hear.

"He's my mother's youngest brother's son. Yes, my mother was Hatake. And yes, he was orphan. He used to live with us when he was younger."

"I didn't know that." He said what was in his mind.

"Well I guess you don't know everything."

He stayed silenced. And she knew that he was thinking of something to retort. But she thought enough. Sure, it would be fun to be teasing Sasuke around but she's tired. She's tired of how things suddenly changed. Last week she was just the normal girl with a normal and natural pink hair. And now, it wouldn't be too shocking to hear people talking about her.

And besides, driving Sasuke away wouldn't really make him go away. Instead, he'll meet it as a challenge. And endless arguments and fights would happen. And in any case, Sasuke wasn't being a jerk actually. He commended her, just earlier.

"Anyway, you don't really have to worry about that photo. I'm not that desperate and mean. I don't hate you but I don't like you. And if you want to stay here, well it's a free country. All I'm asking is that whenever I study, I don't want any disturbance."

This time he gave her a puzzled look. "What just happened?"

"I'm tired of having endless arguments with you. So, do we have an agreement?"

"Agreed." He said simply.

"And there will be times that Hinata will be here. She's on a trip right now but she'll be back on Friday."

"Okay."

Pause.

"Sakura?"

The way he said her name, it reminded her when they were younger. It sounded… like how Sasuke would always call her whenever he would thank her for something. It sent butterflies inside her stomach.

"Hmm?" She said as she flipped a page of her book. He noticed that she still answers him just like before.

"Thanks."

"…"

* * *

It was Thursday.

The thing that happened last Tuesday between Sakura and Karin was known to the whole student body. And what's worse was, the story evolved and leveled up. Some said Karin punch Sakura in the face, when in fact it was a slap. Some started the story where Karin slapped Sakura and Sakura jumped Karin and punched her straight to the face. There was also the story where Sakura bit Karin because she had fangs.

For heaven's sake, this isn't Twilight!

But in actuality, Sakura hoped she did all of those things to Karin. Now the nerd is still a nerd but with an attitude.

She supposed it's not that bad. Because she'd rather be feared than be loved. Fear is a good asset.

But that day at the library when she went, Sasuke wasn't around. Usually he arrives there first. And Sakura might never admit it, but she knows herself that she felt a bit… lonely. When Hinata left last Friday, Sakura had a hard time trying to figure out how she might spend the day at school. But when Sasuke appeared in the big picture, it was as if he came as a proxy. True, they argue a lot. But at least she got someone to talk to. And besides, the previous days weren't that bad. As a matter of fact, they talked as if they were friends.

Friends.

She is a bit confused now though. 'Friends' is such a big word.

She does not know if she should be happy about getting acquainted again with Sasuke because after all this time, she had always wanted to be friends with him again. She misses him a lot when they were younger.

Or should she be scared? Because the Sasuke she once knew was not exactly the same Sasuke now. She's scared of losing him again. She scared of the feeling of rejection. Because she knows that if she goes any deeper than what they had right now, things could get complicated.

So she decided to stay as casual as possible with him around.

And now that he's not around in her den, she shouldn't be feeling all lonely.

She let out a heavy sigh and opened her Calc book.

"Hmm?" Over her shoulders is a raven-haired man. He leaned forward, so forward that his face is beside hers. Her face turned into red when she noticed the diminishing distance. If she would turn her face fully on her right, she might kiss him on the cheek.

Just when she thought she was on guard, he caught her off guard.

"What the hell!" She almost fell on her chair as she leaned backward on her left.

"I came to wonder what was it that made you heaved such a sigh."

"It's calculus." She said flatly as she recovered herself.

He sat on the chair across hers. She noticed he was bringing a book. But it wasn't _Looking for Alaska_ anymore. She made a guess when she can't figure out what book he brought.

"I see you're done with _Alaska_." She said interestedly.

"Hn." Indifferent as ever.

"So, I'm curious what an Uchiha Sasuke would say about it!" She actually meant for him to hear her excited. "Well?"

"It's a wonderful story." He said plainly.

"Wow. You actually said it like it had a happy ending." She found his answer just too weird.

"I suppose it did. But I didn't. And it made me wonder a lot of things. Sure, Alaska was _emo_. But she was alone and she felt like she's doomed. She's just messed up."

Sakura was taken aback how many words could come out with his mouth. Usually it's just a sentence and an 'Hn'. But she found his reason rather interesting. "Well I think she's full of crap."

"Yes, she is."

"I like Pudge. And suppose he was actually a real person, I admire the way he thinks. But then again, it's all about the author, he made the whole story."

"Yeah."

Sakura kept quiet. She really had nothing more to say. Alaska, the protagonist of the book, Sakura hates her. And she pointed it out to him pretty well. She liked Pudge, the boy who loved Alaska and the boy who was miserable when Alaska died. She pointed that out pretty well, too. But if she were to be honest, she really did not hate the book. She loved it. When she read it, she was absent-minded during classes thinking about the book. It was a good read, she thought.

"Now I have a question." She said. "Won't your friends be wondering where you're staying during free periods?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Because?"

"Because they'll probably think I picked some girl out and have sex with her somewhere in the campus." He said nonchalantly.

Sakura's eyes widened. To think that he could speak like it's something normal. She admired his honesty but suddenly, she felt self-conscious.

"And imagine if they were to know you were just reading some emo novel." She joked. He eyed her. "Not that I'd be telling them." She continued. "So, you actually do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pick out some random girl and have sex with her? I mean, I know a lot of girls would throw themselves to you. But… Anyway, do you?"

"No, not with some random girl at least."

He flipped a page of his book.

And she remained quiet.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes**: Heee. xD I got nothing to say. Feel free to ask if there was something confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Notes: **Sorry for the late update! T_T i was... busy.

* * *

**4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was the youngest of the three children of Hatake Haruhi and Haruno Nakatsu.

The eldest was Haruno Kotetsu. He had the same emerald eyes like his mother. And luckily, he inherited his black hair from his dad. He's a successful brain surgeon who lives in Sunagakure.

The second one is Haruno Ami. She, like her Dad, has ebony hair. But her eyes were green. Just like her mothers.

And the youngest was Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired girl and emerald eyes just like her mother. Some people would say she was her carbon copy.

People would say oh how lucky the youngest kid would be. Every attention would be on her. She would be the favorite of her parents.

But no, Sakura wasn't.

When she was nine, their family business got bankrupt. Financially, they were down. And almost every night, her parents would argue about it over and over again.

And from then on, Sakura realized it was her time to grow up.

She never asked for toys. Because they have to save up for her brother's college fees.

She never asked for more clothes. Because her mother asked her sister to hand her some of her sister's outgrown clothes.

She never asked for anything during birthdays. Because she realized she shouldn't.

She never asked for anything during Christmas. Except her wish to remain an honor student, because that would make her Father satisfied.

She took summer jobs since she was twelve. Now, she's seventeen.

And only a few knew anything about that. But not her mother or her father.

It was just her Kakashi-nii and Hinata.

But now her family is stabled financially. But she still works hard and earns her own money. She works part-time at a bakeshop in the city. She's proud of herself that with her own savings, she bought her own car. (With a _little_ help from Kakashi-nii and Kotetsu-ni, of course).

But earlier that Friday morning, her mother asked her to let her sister borrow her car. And she can't say no to her mom because her sister has been depressed for a while. Her fiancé died over an accident two months ago, and since then she hadn't been outside the house.

Except today, Ami asked her mother if she could go out with one of her friends. Sakura saw the gladness in her mother's face when Ami said that. Her mother had been so worried regarding Ami's behavior since the accident. And so was Sakura. Problem was they own only two cars. One was Sakura's and the other was her parents'.

She can't let down her sister. And her mother. So she agreed to her mother asking.

"Thank you, honey. And don't worry. Your sister will pick you up at four." Haruhi said.

"Yeah okay." She nodded.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She sat on the chair. He squatted on the floor.

She was quiet. He was quiet.

She was studying Physics. He was reading _The General in his Labyrinth._

She flipped a page of her large hard-bound book. He flipped a page of his paperback book.

It was awkward. Well, in Sakura's case.

If it was like any _normal _day between them, Sakura would have probably annoyed Sasuke about the book he was reading. And they probably would have argued about it. And then Sakura would have asked a lot of random questions. And of course, Sasuke would answer properly (surprisingly).

But after the conversation yesterday, Sakura just find it hard to talk to him.

She came to realized that he was different. Or maybe she was. He was someone with a status. She was no one. And even the thought of them acquainted appeared to be ridiculous to her right now. There she was, happy about whatever going on that's happening between them. And then suddenly she felt like someone just splashed cold water on her face and said, 'Bitch please, you're barely a part of his life. He can't even call you a friend.'

Yeah, it was something like that.

He was the hot guy of any movie, bad-ass or romance. And she was just a regular straight-A student. Just like any other nerdy students any other school has.

She was an audience. A spectator. A viewer. Someone who would probably endlessly admire the actor but never get to stand on the same ground as him.

She remained silent and focused on the book she was reading, chasing Sasuke away from her mind. Until her phone rings.

Over the phone her Mom said, "Sakura?"

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's about your sister."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, really. Actually I called you because Ami called me and said she can't make it at four."

"Oh," Sakura realized the situation. "That's okay, I can wait."

"No, honey. She said she's going to have dinner at Anko's."

"Oh," She really had nothing left to say except to offer a compromise. But she knows that her Mom is also heading in that direction.

"Well, I was hoping if you can manage to have a ride home by yourself, I'm pretty sure you could ask Hinata that little favor?" Sakura could imagine her with her plea in her voice that also suggests you can't say 'no.'

But Hinata is not yet home. She's arriving later this evening.

"Mom—"

"Or we could pick you up. It'll be late but—"

"No, Mom. No, it's okay. I'm fine. I'll manage. I could take the bus, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll find a ride."

"Oh, thank you Sakura."

"Yeah. I got to go."

She dropped the call and sigh. Internally she was thinking how crappy events turned out. True, she could ride the bus. Only she hated it on how slow it runs— exactly why she tried so hard to buy her own car. But then again, she really doesn't have a choice.

"So," Sasuke stood up and walked towards the chair and took a seat. "You need a ride."

"Eavesdroppers are hideous creatures." She retorted defensively.

"Not my fault you were so loud."

She just rolled her eyes.

"I could give you a ride."

She froze. She stared at him. She ignored the skip of her heart's beat.

She found it was all too weird. Uchiha Sasuke offering Haruno Sakura a ride home. But she shrugged off the surprised look.

"I honestly don't want to die this young."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your fangirls Sasuke. Surely, you remember how obsessive they could get. Plus, I'm the nerd. The weirdo with the _natural_ pink hair who loves simplicity and quiet. I don't really want to get my life go on ruckus over a 'ride home'."

Sasuke let out a small amused chuckle.

"What?" She said

"My offer still stands." He said in a voice convincing enough, but not for Haruno Sakura.

"I suppose I should formally say, No Thank You." She smiled sarcastically.

"Hn. Okay, then."

And then he left.

Three hours later, Sakura found herself walking towards the bus stop. She took a glance at the sky and realized she should walk faster because it's growing dark. Not that it's late, but it seems like its going to rain any time soon.

She would probably never admit this to herself, but she _kind of _regretted the fact that she turned down the glorious offer of the glorious Uchiha Sasuke. It would have been comfortable to seat on his Porsche or whatever that was (she wasn't really particularly good with cars). Very comfortable. But Sakura shrugged off the whole silly idea and tried to remember dignity. She walked faster since it started drizzling. She really should have not left her umbrella in her car. What a stupid thing to do.

"Oh shit." She cursed on herself.

From the little drizzles, the sky suddenly poured heavy raindrops. And she had nothing else to do except run fast to the bus stop. Luckily it had a shed. She hastened when she heard someone's car beeping.

_Ami? _She thought. She looked for her car and later laughed at the idea that her sister might have come to pick her up. Highly unlikely. _No one's coming, get real Sakura._

Beep. Beep.

She turned around and saw a familiar car. She really was not sure whether it was her whom the car was beeping to. She looked around. No one was actually walking under the pouring rain except her. Oh how silly it would have looked. But she kept on running because it's getting colder by the minute. Plus, what if it was a kidnapper? Paranoia could get through her sometimes. But seriously, the car was way too fancy for a kidnapper.

The car finally caught her.

"Hey!" He shouted through an open window of his car.

"Sasuke?" She shouted back.

"Get in."

And so she did.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notes: **

I made a bit of a background of Sakura and I hope it didn't suck.

Pretty short, ne?


End file.
